


Purchasing a Stud

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Castiel, Cockslut Castiel, Knotting, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Queen Castiel, casdog, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Castiel felt guilty and ashamed of getting off on watching it online it didn't stop him from going out and making a very specific purchase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchasing a Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Seriously I can only stress this so often before I'm just beating my head on a wall.
> 
> This was written for a prompt.

The sound of moaning blared out from the speakers and Castiel couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight. On his laptop screen a pretty twink, only a few years younger than him, was getting fucked hard by some large breed of dog and from the moans he was thoroughly enjoying. At this point Castiel had lost track of the number of videos he’d watched of guys, as well as girls, getting fucked and  _knotted_  by dogs of all sizes.

He shifted in his chair and reached down with a lube slick palm to lazily jerk himself. His legs spread and his eyes fluttered but he kept looking at the screen. “Fuck.” Castiel came with a groan shortly after the dog slammed his knot inside and the guy getting fucked  _wailed_.

It had been weeks of watching people getting fucked by dogs before he’d shamefully researched the biggest breeds of dogs. Castiel preferred a larger cock whenever he was fucked and he was more than sure that would ring true even if it was attached to a dog.

The dog he ended up purchasing was huge and had been used as a stud for breeding.

Excitement buzzed inside him the whole trip home. He guiltily stared out the front windshield instead of at the dog in his car. The second he got home he led the dog inside.

Each step had him getting increasingly hard until he was pressing uncomfortably against the front of his pants. “Come on.” He could hear the dog following after him as he went into the bedroom and immediately started stripping.

What was the point in wasting time?

It had been a few weeks since he’d been properly fucked and he was greedy for a good, hard fuck that would leave him sore. His hands were shaking as he removed the last article of clothing and he reached for his lube. The prep was relatively quick but he made sure to fuck himself a few times with one of his favorite toys to be safe.

The whole time he was on his bed preparing himself the dog sat near the bed, watching him. He hoped everything he’d done before getting the dog and from his research that he could entice the animal into actually mounting him.

Carefully Castiel shifted into the center of his bed, spreading his legs and arching his back so his ass was pushed up into the air. “Come on boy.” He patted the bed a few times until the dog climbed up.

The bed dipped with the animal’s weight and Castiel knew his cock was dribbling precome. Slowly the dog ambled over to him and sniffed at his ass. There was a huff and a warm tongue licked over him. The feeling had him shivering a moaning softly.

His rim was sensitive from the dildo and from fingering himself open. There were a few more licks and Castiel groaned. He loved a good rimming as much as the next guy but he wanted to be  _fucked_. His mind flashed back to the commands the previous owner had given him.

“Up!” he patted his lower back and felt the tongue retreat from his hole. Time seemed to slow until a  _very_ heavy weight settled over top of him, claws cutting his sides and warm, wet breath ghosted against the back of his neck as he was practically crushed to the mattress.

There were several aborted thrusts and he could feel the dog’s cock brushing against him but it wasn’t catching. Slowly he reached back to find the dog’s cock, froze when there was a warning growl but the second he’d pressed it just inside his hole the dog was very quick to take over.

It was as though the feeling of its  _bitch’s_  hole had triggered something inside the large animal. Without warning it slammed inside in one rough, vicious thrust and immediately started rabbit-fucking into him. The strength behind each thrust was enough to almost cause Castiel to fall forward on his face but he kept his position.

The feeling of a thick, hot cock pumping inside him quickly and brutally in a breathtaking intensity had a strangled moan escaping him. It was everything he’d imagined. And each time the dog’s cock hit his prostate he could feel pleasure racing through him and his breathing coming in quick bursts as his cheeks flushed with arousal.

Soon the dog’s pace became harder and more frantic. It started to rut against his ass with huffs of breath against his bare skin, the dog’s fur brushing his back. When he clenched down it growled lowly at him and teeth lightly set in the back of his neck.

Castiel froze when instead of being afraid it only made him more aroused. He was completely at the dog’s mercy as it brutally fucked him and the realization was even more arousing than the initial fucking. Its grip seemed to tighten and the dog began rutting harder against his ass.

Everything slowed down when a hard ball was worked inside his hole and started to grow. It expanded to a seemingly impossible size, burning and stretching him, before becoming caught inside his hole. Castiel’s mouth was slack and his eyes hooded at the absolute feeling of full. He clumsily managed to get a hand under him and only two strokes had him coming.

His ass clenched down on the dog’s knot and it rumbled against him but Castiel didn’t care. He felt warm and light as he collapsed on the bed, panting. Everything felt hypersensitive. When the dog moved it had him whimpering at the tug on his rim but instead of it turning around like he’d expected the dog instead settled down over him.

It’s warm, heavy weight kept him pinned to the bed while its cock emptied inside him. He moaned lowly and pressed his warm face against the cool sheets. It had been better than he’d thought it would be and Castiel finally understood the dazed, sated expressions on the faces of the people in the porn he’d been watching for weeks.

The dog huffed against him and settled more firmly down on him. Castiel let his body go lax as he lay there on the sheets, on top of his own release, as he waited out the dog’s knot. He wasn’t sure how long its knot would last but he was more than content to lay there.

He was already looking forward to the next fucking and knotting.


End file.
